Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (9 - 3 \times 4)) \times 10 $
$ = (1 + (9 - 12)) \times 10 $ $ = (1 + (-3)) \times 10 $ $ = (1 - 3) \times 10 $ $ = (-2) \times 10 $ $ = -2 \times 10 $ $ = -20 $